Disclosed herein are phase change ink compositions. More specifically, disclosed herein are phase change inks containing colorant compounds particularly suitable for use in hot melt or phase change inks.
True “vibrant” magenta dyes are difficult to find or make. Such dyes that are soluble in and stable in phase change ink carriers are even more rare. Those that are available tend to be quite expensive to make. Magenta dyes that are soluble in phase change ink carriers, do not settle out from these carriers over time or with heat, are lightfast, and are less expensive to make than currently known phase change magenta dyes accordingly remain highly desirable. In addition, such a dye that can be modified in several ways to adjust different properties would be highly desirable.